


Day Thirty: Ghost Hunters

by isnonstop



Series: jeffmads month 2k18 [30]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghost Hunters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: Thomas didn't hate the ghosting hunting shows but he didn't love them either. They were just something he watched to be able to spend time with James. But James, James loved the shows and the longer Thomas spent watching with him the more clear just how much he loved them.





	Day Thirty: Ghost Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little shorter than the others... sorry friends.

Thomas couldn’t understand why James liked these shows so much. One of the first things he’d learned about James when they started dating was that he spent every Friday night, without fail, in front of his television watching ridiculous ghost hunting shows. He would always make sure he was home in time to order delivery and get himself set up with snacks before his shows started. The first time Thomas went over to James’ apartment on a Friday night he was confused by his boyfriend’s insistence that they watch ‘Ghost Adventures’ but he was happy to go along with what his boyfriend wanted. (Especially since James had indulged Thomas’ wishes the previous weekend and went to a party Thomas knew he didn’t enjoy.)

Thomas didn't hate the ghosting hunting shows but he didn't love them either. They were just something he watched to be able to spend time with James. But James, James loved the shows and the longer Thomas spent watching with him the more clear just how much he loved them. 

“Did you see it?” James asked, turning to look up at Thomas. James was curled up in front of Thomas, leaning back against his chest as Thomas reclined in the corner of James’ l-shaped couch. 

“See what?” Thomas asked, tracing his fingers down the side of James’ arm. 

“The figure,” James said, kissing Thomas’ cheek before turning back to the screen. 

“No I didn't,” Thomas said, grabbing some of the popcorn from the bowl in James’ lap. “Because there was nothing there.”

“Yes, there was,” James insisted, watching the screen intently. “A dark figure passed over the window. I saw it.”

Thomas didn't bother pointing out to James that the reason he saw the figure was more than likely caused by the fact that the narrator said there would be a figure and thus James’ brain just rolled with that idea. Thomas often found it more fun to watch James’ reactions to the shows than the shows themselves but the position they currently found themselves didn't allow Thomas to see James' face. Which meant he was forced to watch the television. 

One good thing about the show is how amusing the paranormal investigators' reactions were to the things they were experiencing. Everything was so dramatic and exaggerated, Thomas found it difficult to believe that the things going on were actually real. But James seemed to think so and Thomas didn’t want to ruin James’ enjoyment of the show so he said nothing.

—

“We should go on a ghost hunt,” James said over lunch one day. They were sat at a small cafe tucked between stores a couple away from Thomas’ office. They didn’t always manage to have lunch together but this was one of those rare days that James didn’t need to go into his own office and was able to go meet up with Thomas.

“What?” Thomas said, looking up from his sandwich. 

“We should go on a ghost hunt,” James repeated. “It’ll be fun!”

“James, I don’t know about that,” Thomas said, taking a sip of his water. “You know the whole ghost hunting thing isn’t really my thing right?”

“Yeah, but that’s just because you haven’t had a true experience to help you believe,” James shrugged, looking completely undisturbed by Thomas’ lack of interest. 

“I suppose, but also aren’t there better uses of our time?” Thomas asked, taking another bite of his sandwich. 

“But it’ll be fun!” James said, grinning, eyes pleading. “Please, Thomas. Just once.”

“I’ll think about it,” Thomas compromised. “But even if I don’t want to go you know you can go by yourself right?”

“Yeah but it won’t be as fun,” James said, reaching over taking Thomas’ hand, squeezing it gently. “I’d rather spend time with you than anyone else.”

Thomas sighed, squeezing James’ hand gently. James had to know that what he was saying would cause Thomas to melt and give in to whatever he wanted. It wasn’t the first time James had pulled this trick and said just the right thing that made Thomas’ heart clench and stomach flutter. And every single time James did, Thomas was powerless against him, completely unable to deny James whatever he wanted. 

“Fine, fine, James,” Thomas said, shaking his head slightly and leaning over to kiss James. “Fine. I’ll go on a ghost hunt with you.”

“Awesome,” James smiled, his bright as he pressed another kiss to Thomas’ lips before returning to his lunch. “Thank you, Thomas.”

“You’re welcome, James,” Thomas said, watching his boyfriend fondly for a moment before returning to his own food. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I used to watch ghost hunting shows every Friday night with my mom and sister. Our favourite was Ghost Adventures...


End file.
